L'alchimie au quotidien
by jade-wolff
Summary: L'alchimie pour la baston, c'est bien. Mais dans la vie de tous les jours, c'est mieux! L'alchimie au quotidien, raccontée en plusieurs épisodes indépendants!
1. L'alchimie, parce que je le vaux bien!

**Hello à tous!**

**Voici mon premier texte sur ce site de fanfictions, quelle émotion!**

**TT_TT**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout le mérite revient à Hiromu Arakawa.**

**

* * *

**Tout commença lors d'une conversation anodine...

_[Winry revenait de son atelier. Elle entra dans la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, aux cotés d'Alphonse. Elle était exténuée car elle avait passé toute la nuit à mettre au point un auto-mail qu'elle jugeait révolutionnaire : non seulement il intégrait une mini-mitraillette mais en plus, elle avait réussi à rallonger la ligne de vie sans déséquilibrer le design de la merveille. Elle était particulièrement fière de son travail et espérait qu'Edward saurait l'aprécier à sa juste valeur._

_Rejetant une mèche de son front, elle s'exclama :]_

Winry : C'est pas pratique d'avoir les cheveux longs, surtout pour bricoler! Je devrais peut-être les attacher...Qu'est ce que tu en dis, Al?

Alphonse : Tu n'as qu'à faire comme Edward. Il fait une tresse. Et ça tient, malgré le fait...

Winry : ...qu'il se bat violemment tous les jours..._(air exaspéré) _Mais si je reste coiffée comme ça, mes cheveux vont onduler et ce n'est pas ce que je veux! Tu m'imagines avec une tête en choux fleurs?

Alphonse : Pourtant, les cheveux d'Edward sont toujours lisses. C'est étrange!

Winry : En effet...Comment fait-il? Il ne se lisse pas les cheveux tous les jours quand même?

Alphonse : Je ne crois pas. Mais le plus souvent, juste après sa douche, il s'enferme dans sa chambre.

Winry _(un sourire démoniaque se dessinant sur son visage)_ : J'ai une idée!

_[Nous la retrouvons peu de temps après derrière la porte de chambre d'Edward.]_

Winry : *C'est le moment! Il s'enferme toujours à cette heure-ci!*

_[Aussitôt, elle sortit de ses poches toutes sortes d'outils (tournevils, marteau...) et se pencha sur la serrure. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et un déclic se fit entendre. _

_Tout doucement, elle ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil. La pièce était presque vide. Presque._

_Winry se figea. Là...devant le miroir...il y avait une jeune fille de son âge. Cette dernière ne la vit pas car lui tournait le dos. D'ailleurs elle était trop occupée à brosser ses cheveux. Ils étaient ondulés à un point qu'ils faisaient des noeuds incroyables. Avec beaucoup de peine, elle essayait de les demméler. _

_Qu'est ce que cela signifait? Edward cachait une fille dans sa chambre? Comment était-elle rentrée? Et surtout, pourquoi? Elle se sentait trahie. Pourquoi Ed n'avait-il rien dit? Et puis, c'était elle -Winry, son amie d'enfance - qu'il aimait, non? Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle espérait... _

_Winry sentit un feu monter en elle et s'apprêtait à dégéner sa clé à molette quand...Elle du se frotter les yeux tellement ce qu'elle venait de voir était incroyable. Elle voyait dans le miroir le reflet d'Edward!!_

_La suite devint incroyable : le jeune garçon observa son reflet, soupira et dit : ]_

Edward : Merdouille! C'est de pire en pire! Ca va être difficile de faire ça à la main!

_[*CLAP * Il tapa dans ses mains, les plaqua sur sa tête et les cheveux hirsutes se méthamorphosèrent en une superbe chevelure soyeuse. Ed sourit, apparemment content du résultat. Il tourna la tête pour pouvoir se regarder de profil et de trois quarts. Puis, il commença à faire sa tresse._

_Soudain, il se rendit compte de la présence de Winry en regardant dans le miroir.]_

Edward : Qu'est que tu fais là?!

Winry : Et toi? Pourquoi tu lisses tes cheveux, tu serais choupi avec les cheveux ondulés! Du moins, si tu réussissais à les déméler!

_[Silence. Rougissant, Ed détourna la tête.]_

Edward : C'est parce que ça me donne l'air d'un gamin. Déja avec ma petite taille..._(il serait entré dans un conflit intérieur s'il ne s'était pas repris à temps)_ Ca m'énerve! _(air buté)_

_[Il se tourna vers elle, puis laissa retomber son regard.]_

Edward : Ne dis rien à personne, s'il te plait. Même Al n'est pas au courant!

_[Winry souria. Elle ne dirait rien. Elle était trop heureuse. D'abord parce qu'elle était rassurée de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre fille dans la vie du blondinet. Ensuite, voilà un secret qu'il partagait avec elle, lui qui ne dit jamais rien! Et enfin...quelle réputation aurait-il si on savait que lui, la terreur du monde de l'alchimie, avait des cheveux pareils?! ]_

_

* * *

_

**Ce chapitre est court, je l'avoue! Mais ce n'est que pour vous habituer progressivement à ma folie dévastatrice!**

**Mouahahahahaha!**

_***partie préparer son plan de domination du monde***_

_**Edit : **_

_**J'ai **__**(enfin) **__**corrigé la faute qu'on m'avait signalé.**_

_**Bises et Bye! **_

_**Jade-Wolff  
**_


	2. L'alchiclage

**Hello à tous! Voici le chapitre 2!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

"Colonel, réveillez vous...Colonel!"

_[L'intéressé ouvrit un oeil. Il vit des taches noires sur un fond blanc. Il referma l'oeil, prit le livre qui lui couvrait le visage et le referma également. Puis, il se mit sur son séant et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui venait de le réveiller._

_Cette femme portait un uniforme militaire bleu assez semblable à celui qu'il portait lui-même, exeptés les galons qui indiquaient qu'elle lui était inférieure. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient relevés et retenus par une pince. Ses yeux couleur noisette le fixaient avec un air de reproche. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le lieutenant Hawkeye le regardait ainsi. Depuis que lui, le colonel Roy Mustang, avait été chargé de l'affaire de Scar, il travaillait jour et nuit. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était endormi alors qu'il consultait les archives. Il ne dormait plus, n'avait presque plus le temps de manger correctement. Ou plutôt, il ne se donnait pas le temps. C'est ce que lui reprochait le lieutenant. Et à son regard, il comprit que cela n'allait pas rater.]_

Hawkeye : Vous en faites beaucoup trop. La preuve, c'est la troisième fois que vous vous endormez ici! Je vous ai déjà dit que...

Mustang : Je dors depuis longtemps?

Hawkeye : Cinq minutes, à peine. J'aurais voulu** [1] **vous laisser dormir plus longtemps, mais il y a un homme qui souhaite vous voir. Un certain Johnson.

Mustang : Que veut-il?

Hawkeye : Je n'en sais rien, il n'ai rien voulu me dire.

Mustang : Très bien, faites le entrer dans mon bureau. J'arrive.

_[Il se leva, se massa la nuque et fit quelques mouvements pour soulager ses muscles et articulations endoloris par sa courte sieste improvisée sur le sol. Il sortit du bureau des archives et alla aux toilettes publics pour se rafraichir le visage. Puis, il se dirigea vers son bureau. En entrant, il remarqua tout de suite la présence du visiteur._

_Il était grand, portait une blouse blanche et des lunettes. Ses cheveux étaient gris et semblaient avoir été coiffés avec un pétard. Le tout lui donnait une apparence de savant fou**[2]**. Inutile de dire que le colonel fut aussitôt méfiant. Il recevait chaque jour la visite de gens comme lui, des chercheurs, qui venaient dans l'espoir de devenir alchimiste d'état sans passer l'examen, croyant que leur CV ou inventions les plus débiles les unes que les autres sauraient impressionner l'alchimiste de flammes. C'est donc sans grand intérêt que ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil à la carte de visite qu'on lui tendait.]_

***Félicien Johnson***

membre de la SDA

Mustang : SDA?**[3]**

Johnson : La Société du Développement de l'Alchimie.

Mustang : Bien. Et que puis-je pour vous?

Jonhson : La question est de savoir ce que je peux faire pour vous.

Mustang : Faites vite, je vous prie, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

Johnson : La SDA s'est formée il y a quelques temps dans l'idée d'étendre l'utilisation de l'alchimie dans tout le pays.

Mustang : Je vous signale que l'alchimie est une des sciences les plus utilisées à notre époque. Je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait être plus répendue qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Johnson : Vous venez de soulever le problème. L'alchimie est considérée comme unescience.

Mustang _(soupir)_ : Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

Johnson : Puisque c'est une science, il faut l'étudier pour pouvoir l'utiliser. Et le peu de personnes qui l'ont à leur disposition n'en font qu'un usage personnel ou se limitant à la famille et aux proches. Sans oublier le gouvernement et l'armée qui usent de l'alchimie lors des guerres. La SDA espère pouvoir changer ça. Elle souhaite faire en sorte que l'alchimie soit ce qu'elle aurait du toujours être : au service du peuple.

_[Etait-il sincère ou ne faisait-il que réciter un discours à la façon d'un politicien? Difficile à dire, mais Mustang ne l'interrompit pas. Ce que cet homme venait de dire était ce que lui-même pensait depuis le début : l'alchimie devait être utilisée pour faire le bien. C'était pour ça qu'il avait intégré l'armée, pour changer les choses.]_

Johnson : La SDA est bien sûr essentiellement composée d'alchimistes. La plupart d'entres eux travaillent dans la bio-alchimie et ils s'en servent pour soigner le peuple. D'autres sont spécialisés dans la recherche de nouvelles branches où l'alchimie pourrait être utilisée. Et nous avons fini par inventer l'alchiclage.

Mustang _(étonné) _: L'alchi...quoi?

Johnson : Le recyclage par l'alchimie. Le recyclage, peut être savez vous ce que c'est **[4]**. C'est assez similaire à l'alchimie en fait. Le principe est de prendre quelque chose de vieux pour en faire quelque chose de neuf, le tout par alchimie. Je vais prendre un exemple : Imaginons qu'un service soit mis en place pour récupérer tout le bois non utilisé : les chutes dans les menuiseries, les arbres morts et tordus qui sont inutilisables, etc...Avec l'alchimie, il serait possible de transformer ce matériel et d'en faire des planches en grandes quantités et à bas prix, ce qui permettrait à tout le monde, et même aux plus pauvres, d'avoir de quoi se construire une habitation pas chère. Un autre exemple : tous les livres qui sont jetés. Avec l'alchimie, il est possible de séparer l'encre et le papier, de réutiliser l'une et de retransformer l'autre en rouleaux prêts à être réutilisés par une imprimerie. Il y a tant de choses possibles encore inexploitées!

Mustang : Tout ça, c'est très bien, mais vous auriez très bien pu aller voir un de mes supérieurs. Ils ont plus de pouvoirs et plus de moyens que moi.

Johnson : La plupart ne sont pas alchimistes et le reste en profiterait pour en faire usage en temps de guerre. En recyclant les balles ou les armes pour en faire des neuves. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que cela puisse se retourner contre le peuple. Vous n'êtes pas comme vos supérieurs, voilà pourquoi je suis venu vous voir.

_[L'homme s'arrêta et attendit. Son interlocuteur ne savait quoi penser. Johnson semblait sincère et honnête. L'argent ne semblait pas l'intéresser.]_

Mustang : Et que me proposez vous? Une association?

Johnson : Entre autres, avec de l'aide pour dénicher des alchimistes non déclarés et prêts à travailler avec nous, le soutien de l'armée et des alchimistes d'état.

Mustang : Très bien, j'accepte mais je vais devoir en référer au généralissime.

_[Ce dernier fut emballé et confia la gestion de cette association à l'alchimiste de flammes. Ce dernier tomba des nues. Il avait déjà énormément de boulot avec l'affaire Scar, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ça en plus!_

_Heureusement pour lui, cela ne l'accabla pas de travail. Johnson et la SDA s'ocupaient de tout : le reccrutement, la collecte et autres activités. Tout ce que Mustang devait faire, c'était jeter un coup d'oeil aux rapports qu'il recevait à intervalles réguliers. Et à chaque fois, il se félicitait de s'être allié avec cet homme si étrange. D'abord parce qu'il sentait avoir vraiment fait quelque chose pour le peuple. L'amélioration du niveau de vie en témoignait. Ensuite parce que cela renversa totalement l'avis public à propos des alchimistes d'états. Beaucoup d'entr'eux s'étaient joints à la SDA et agissaient énormément sur le terrain. De ce fait, on ne les traitait plus de "chiens-chiens de l'armée"._

_Parallèrement à ça, l'affaire Scar avançait à grands pas. Un jour, l'alchimiste de flammes reçut un appel positif : tout portait à croire que Scar était mort dans l'explosion d'un bâtiment et en attendant que les soldats sur place ne retrouvent le corps pour confirmation, il pouvait souffler un peu. Le généralissime lui accordait un jour de repos. Il ne se fit pas prier et fit la grâce matinée. Il en profita également pour mettre son carnet de rendez-vous à jour._

_Le lendemain, il arriva à son poste frais comme une rose et d'excellente humeur. Cerise sur le gâteau, le lieutenant Hawkeye lui apporta un plateau-déjeuner]_

Hawkeye : Profitez en tant que vous le pouvez. Cela vient de la nouvelle cantine.

_[N'ayant pas pris de petit-déjeuner depuis longtemps, il coupa quelques tranches de pain qu'il recouvrit de confiture. Puis, alors qu'il se servait une tasse de café, le lieutenant lui tendit un dossier.]_

Hawkeye : Le dernier rapport de Mr Johnson.

Mustang : Ah, bien! Tiens, il est plus volumineux que d'habitude...Une lettre? Je me demandes ce que ça peut bien être...Bah! Je verrais ça après.

_[Il but un peu de café et commença à lire le raport]_

Hawkeye : Que pensez vous de tout cela, colonel? Il trouve sans cesse de nouveaux moyens d'utiliser l'alchimie. Je ne suis pas une experte, mais peut-être faudrait-il que ça s'arrête un jour, non?

Mustang : Je trouve que la situation du pays est mieux qu'avant. Certes, elle n'est pas des plus glorieuses, mais je pense qu'il ne faudra pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne le devienne. Juste le temps que le système soit bien en place et que tout le monde s'y habitue.

_[Le lieutenant ne fit pas d'autres remarques et sortit, laissant son supérieur plongé dans la lecture de la lettre._

_Soudain, tandis qu'elle marchait tranquillement dans le couloir, elle se fit dépassée par quelqu'un. Cette personne passa en coup de vent et disparut dans les toilettes, coté hommes. Deux secondes plus tard, la tête de Mustang apparut, l'air furieux.]_

Mustang : Dès demain, je veux que cet empoisonneur de Johnson soit viré! Vous aviez raison, il faut que ça cesse et tout de suite! C'est clair?!

_[Il n'attendit pas de confirmation et disparut de nouveau dans les toilettes._

_Hawkeye fut perplexe. Le changement était radical! Que s'était-il passé? Elle voulut en avoir le coeur net et retourna dans le bureau qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle le trouva dans le même état, sauf que la tasse de café était par terre, brisée. Elle s'approcha du meuble couvert de dossiers et découvrit celui de Johnson ouvert. Elle y jeta un coup d'oeil. Tout était normal. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle réaction de la part du colonel._

_C'est alors qu'elle vit la lettre, tombée par terre et piétinée. Elle la survola jusqu'au dernier paragraphe qui attira son attention.]_

"Ainsi, j'ai découvert comment réduire le manque de nourriture. La SDA a décidé de créer un groupe qui aura pour mission de récupérer les pains en partie entamés pour en faire des nouveaux. Il en est de même pour le café fabriqué à partir de marc recyclé. Je sais que ça parait fou, mais pour vous prouver le bon fonctionnement de ce système, je me suis permis de faire un essai avec la cantine de l'armée.

Il est fort possible que vous ayez déjà mangé ou bu de la nourriture alchiclagée, sans faire la différence. J'aimerais connaitre votre avis le plus tôt possible.

Veuillez accepter mes sincères salutations.

Félicien Johnson, membre de la SDA"

* * *

**Notes :**

**[1] Etre un artiiiiiiste! M****, jme trompe de réplique XD**

**[2] Dans le genre du savant dans le film "Retour vers le futur"**

**[3]Seigneur Des Anneaux, inculte!!**

**[4]A l'époque où le manga se déroule, ce genre de choses n'existe pas, surtout avec le développement de l'alchimie. Mais bon, comme j'en ai besoin pour mon histoire, on fait comme si de rien n'était! ^^**

* * *

Ce chapitre est assez dingue, je l'avoue! Mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire! ^^ Il est possible que cela vous rapelle une blague que voici :

Un français déjeune dans un café. Il prend un petit déjeuner classique avec pain, confiture et lait. Un américain arrive. Il s'assit à coté de lui, machant bruyamment un chewing gum. Puis, il prend la parole :

"Vous savez ce qu'on fait, nous les américains, avec le lait?

-Non, avoue le français après avoir bu une gorgée.

-On le recycle quand il est périmé et on le vend en France."

Imperturbable, le français coupe quelques tranches de pain. L'américain reprend, machant encore son chewing gum :

"Vous savez ce qu'on fait avec le pain?

-Non, répéte le français.

-On recycle ce qui n'est pas mangé, on en fait des nouveaux pains et on les envoie en France.

Aucune réaction du français qui commençe tartiner son pain avec sa confiture. L'américain prend la prole pour la troisième fois :

"Vous savez ce qu'on fait des fraises?

-Non, dit encore le français.

-On recycle celles qui sont à moitié pourries, on en fait de la confiture et on l'envoie en France. C'est bien, le recyclage, non?"

Le français regarde l'amaricain s'esclaffer, tout en machouillant une de ses tartines. Une fois qu'il a fini, il demande à l'américain :

"Vous savez ce qu'on fait de nos préservatifs?

-Euh...non, avoua l'américain.

-On recycle ceux qu'on a utilisé, on en fait des chewing gums et on les envoie en Amérique!


	3. OAR : Objets Alchimiquement Reconstitués

**Ohayo!**

**Je ne vais pas vous faire un speech long de deux mètres, voici le chapitre 3!  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

  
**

_[Ce jour-là, tout allait pour le mieux à Centrale. La ville n'avait jamais été aussi prospère, grâce au commerce qui y était le plus développé du pays. Sur le plan politique, la situation était stable. Scar était en cavale depuis plusieurs semaines et ne semblait pas vouloir se manifester pour le moment. Bref, tout allait bien._

_"Pourquoi faire une histoire, alors?" devez vous vous demander._

_PARCE QUE!_

_*La narratrice prend ses médicaments*_

_Aaaah...Ca va mieux...Je disais donc, parce que tout n'allait pas forcément bien pour tout le monde. Si vous le voulez bien (tant pis pour ceux qui ne veulent pas), nous allons nous rapprocher. Juste un peu, par là. Vous voyez le batiment militaire? Bien, tournez les yeux un peu sur la gauche. Vous voyez le petit tas de cendres? Approchez vous un peu de la tâche bleue qui se trouve devant._

_Comme vous pouvez le constater, cette tâche était en fait un être vivant. Un être humain à genoux, pour être plus précis. Pour ceux qui ont l'oeil observateur, il serait facilement de deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une personne de sexe féminin. Ceux qui s'y connaissent verraient tout de suite qu'elle faisait partie du corps militaire._

_En effet, elle portait un uniforme de couleur bleu. Ses cheveux étaient courts et châtains. Le plus étonnant était la grande paire de lunettes qu'elle portait. Les verres étaient tellement grands qu'ils lui donnaient l'allure d'une grosse mouche._

_Soudain, elle retira ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux pleins de larmes. Des larmes de tristesse. Des larmes qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir à la vue de la scène affreuse qui s'offrait à elle._

_Tout, absolument tout, avait brûlé. Il ne restait rien du bâtiment qu'elle avait pendant longtemps considéré comme sa maison. Entre ses quatres murs, elle avait vécu tant de bons moments qu'elle ne voulait pas croire en la tragédie qu'elle était en train de vivre._

_Ainsi, elle se leva, essuyant ses larmes pour la dernière fois. Quand elle remit ses lunettes, ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré mais secs et on pouvait y voir une lueur de détermination._

_*Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre. Je dois bien pouvoir faire quelque chose!*_

_Elle tourna les talons et prit la direction du bâtient militaire. A mesure qu'elle s'en approchait, elle faisait des enjambées de plus en plus grandes. Elle courut presque en franchissant le portail d'entrée et c'est au pas de course qu'elle alla à l'acceuil.]_

"Est-ce que Mr Edward Elric, le Fullmetal Alchemist, est là? C'est urgent!"

_[Elle avait presque crié. Devant une telle furie, la secrétaire en face d'elle prit peur mais parvint malgré tout à murmurer que le jeune alchimiste rentrait à peine d'une mission et qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé sous aucun prétexte et que..._

_Mais son interlocutrice n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle courut dans les couloirs, à la recherche du blondinet. Mais où était-il? Au bureau des renseignements, peut-être?]_

Hugues : Ed? Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Par contre, si tu veux, j'ai une nouvelle photo de ma fille! Regarde! Elle est en train de manger du chocolat! Tu ne la trouves pas choupy avec ses tâches sur son visage d'ange? Non mais franchement!

_[Peut-être était-il en train de faire son rapport de mission?]_

Colonel Mustang : Le Fullmetal? Oui, il était là, pas plus tard qu'il y a dix minutes. Il est parti en salle de repos, au premier étage et...

_[Elle courut à prendre haleine. Elle bouscula quelques personnes et trébucha dans l'escalier. Mais elle parvint à la salle de repos où elle entra...non...où elle déboula comme une folle.]_

_(ouvrant la porte à la volée)_ Ed! Où es tu?

_[Aussitôt, elle vit une imposante armure, facilement reconnaissable.]_

"Al! Où est ton frère?

Al : Il est là...derrière la porte.

_[Se retournant, la jeune femme vit l'alchimiste d'état écrasé contre le mur.]_

"Ed! Je te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure!

Ed : Ah pitié, Winry! Pas de clé à molette! Jte jure que c'est pas moi! J'y peux rien si Scar a posé la main juste sur ma jambe-automail et s'il a explosé! Jte jure que je l'ai réparé juste après et...

Al : Ed, du calme! Tu te trompes de personne. Ce n'est pas Winry, c'est Schiezka!

_[Le blond baissa les bras qu'il avait levé en guise de bouclier et rouvrit les yeux.]_

Ed : Ah...Oublie ce que je viens de dire alors.

Al : Ca ne va pas Schiezka? Vous avez l'air bizarre!

Schiezka : Non, ça ne va pas! Mais alors pas du tout! Ca n'a jamais été aussi mal de ma vie! Ed, je t'en pris, j'ai besoin de toi!

Ed : Calme-toi-explique-moi-calmement-ce-qu'il-se-passe-mais-d'abord-lâche-moi-j'étouffe!

_[Schiezka finit par lâcher le col du manteau du jeune garçon.]_

Schiezka : Pardon, je...je ne suis pas dans mon état normal.

Ed _(murmurant)_ : Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment été...

Al : Ed, tais toi! Schiezka, expliquez-nous ce qu'il y vous arrive.

Schiezka : C'est...c'est la pire chose qui me soit arrivée de toute ma vie!

Ed : Quoi donc? Tu as encore perdu ton travail?

Schiezka : Si ce n'était que ça...

Al : L'état de votre mère s'est aggravé?

Schiezka : Non, au contraire! Elle n'a jamais été aussi bien!

Ed et Al : Mais alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Schiezka : C'est Scar! Il...il...

Ed : Quoi? Il est de retour?**(1)**

Schiezka : Non! Il...il...il a détruit la bibliothèque de Centrale!

_[Elle éclata en sanglots pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle eut honte de se comporter comme ça, même devant les frères Elrics, même si elle les connaissait bien à présent. Ils avaient été pour elle d'un grand secours quand elle était en difficulté. Ils étaient gentils et réconfortants. Réconfortants...Mais alors pourquoi ne disaient-ils rien cette fois? Pourquoi mettaient-ils autant de temps à réagir?_

_Elle leva les yeux et comprit la raison de leur inaction. Tous deux faisaient d'énormes efforts pour ne pas éclater...de rire! Alphonse était un peu plus réservé mais il était presque aussi hilare que son frère ainé. Celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux à force de se retenir.]_

Ed : On peut dire que tu nous as foutu une sacré trouille! Moi qui croyais que c'était vraiment grave!

Schiezka : Mais...mais C'EST vraiment grave! Toute la bibliothèque a brûlé! Il ne reste plus qu'un tas de cendres!

Ed : Ba...Du moment qu'il reste quelque chose, il n'y a pas de soucis!

Schiezka : Comment? Je ne comprends pas!

Al : Et bien, avec l'alchimie, il va être possible de recréer tous les livres à partir des cendres. De même pour le bâtiment, même si je pense qu'il va quand même falloir ajouter deux trois éléments de base.

Schiezka : C'est...c'est vrai?

Ed : Evidemment! Rien n'est impossible pour quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux que moi!

Schiezka : Yatta! _(saute partout comme une dingue et piétine Edward au passage)_ Pardon Ed! Ca...ca va?

Ed : Mhmmhfmfmf! **(2)**

Schiezka : Quel soulagement, tu ne peux pas savoir! Grâce à toi, le monde de la connaissance et du savoir va pouvoir rennaitre de ses cendres! C'est merveilleux!

_[Quelques instants plus tard, devant la bibliot...euh...le tas de cendres.]_

Ed : Une chance qu'il n'y ait pas de vent! Rien n'a été déplacé?

Schiezka : Normalement, non.

Ed : Bon, c'est parti! Alphonse, tu t'occupes du batiments et moi des livres.

Al : D'accord!

_[Les frères Elric frappèrent dans leurs mains et les plaquèrent au sol dans un même mouvement synchonisé. Aussitôt, une série d'éclairs lumineux bleus apparurent. Peu à peu, les morceaux de poutres carbonisées, les murs, les étagères, tout se reconstitua sous le regard émerveillé de Schiezka. Quand tout fut terminé, elle serra dans ses bras l'énorme armure et Edward, qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes à cause de l'incroyable dépense d'énergie.]_

Ed : Bon, je crois qu'on va te laisser.

_[Schiezka se précipita dans le bâtiment tout neuf.]_

Point de vue d'Alphonse : 

Al : Je suis content de l'avoir aidé. L'alchimie peut servir à faire le bien.

Ed : Ouais...

_[S'il avait pu, il aurait souri devant le peu d'enthousiame de son ainé. Celui-ci n'était pas un grand optimiste comme lui.]_

Al : En tout cas...

Voix : EEEEEEEEEEDWAAAAAAARD!!!

_[Se retournant, il vie Schiezka rriver en courant.]_

Schiezka : JE VAIS TE TUER!!!

_[Edward prit la fuite. Schiezka dépassa Alphonse comme une furie. A son passage, elle laissa tomber un livre. Alphonse le ramassa. A première vue, tout semblait normal. Mais en lisant la première page, il comprit la raison de la colère de la jeune femme. Voici ce qui était écrit :_

_**"Il était une fois...un rapport militaire...Rajoutez deux cuillères à soupe de carbone pour obtenir...une pierre...en plastique..."**_

_Et ça continuait sur des pages! Tout avait été mélangé!]_

Al : Finalement, il est possible que les cendres aient été déplacées...

* * *

_**Notes :**_

**(1) Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Oui, je sais. Elle est facile celle-là...**

**(2) traduction : très bien, merci!**

* * *

**/!\ Attention /!\  
**

**Je jure sur l'honneur qu'aucun (merci de m'avoir corrigé ****Matsuyama!) livre n'a été maltraité lors de cette histoire.**

**A part ça, ça vous a plu? J'espère que oui! **

**Bises et Bye!**

**Jade-Wolff**


End file.
